Expect The Unexpected
by Fabson4evea
Summary: The Cullens move to Lima Ohio where Bella's cousin Rachel lives. When they start attending Mckinely, well lets just say Expect the Unexpected. A crossover Fanfiction by Fabson4evea and FINCHEL-BESTCOUPLE.
1. Chapter 1

**Authours Note: Hello people this is a fanfiction wrote by Fabson4evea and FINCHEL-BEST COUPLE :) Its a crossover of Glee and Twilight :) Please Review and if you have any ideas please feel free to tell us :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Dad you here?" Bella called as she walked through the door. "Yeah, in the kitchen" Charlie replied. Bella walked through the sitting room and into the kitchen.

Charlie was sitting at the table drinking from a cup and reading the paper "Hey Bells" He said as soon as she reached the kitchen. "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Bella replied before sitting down on the chair beside him.

"Do you remember your cousin Rachel?" Charlie asked after a minute.

Bella looked at him and then nodded. "Well she's engaged she sent a card with a picture of her and her fiancé. It's over there" Charlie said pointing to a piece of paper on the counter.

Bella walked over and picked it up. It had a very tall handsome man standing with his arm around Rachel's waist. They were both smiling.

"How are the Cullen's? Charlie asked breaking the silence

"Yeah, good" Bella replied

"And is Nessie still dating Jacob?" Charlie asked suspiciously

"Yes Dad, Nessie and Jacob are still and dating. Jacob's a nice guy and Nessie is sixteen I'm not worried" Bella replied

"Ok, anyway, I have to go to work. I'll see you later" Charlie said pushing Bella out the door

"Bye dad" Bella said as she got in her car and drove off.

She got to the Cullen's in 3 minutes and walked into the house. Renesmee and Jacob were on the sofa making out. Bella rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen were Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Alice were sitting around the table. Carlisle had a laptop in front of him. She figured that Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had gone out hunting so she sat on the seat beside Alice.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Bella asked confused

"We have to move, we've been here to long people are going to start suspecting something" Alice told her.

"Were thinking of Calgary Alberta in Canada" Esme said "We haven't been there before and it's not too far from forks because you will probably want to come back and see your dad"

"Yeah, that sounds good, have you told Nessie?" Bella asked. Alice shook her head

"I mean Jacob knows but I know she's not going to be happy" Alice said

"She's not going to want to leave, she loves Jake too much" Edward said suddenly speaking up. He had been so quite Bella had nearly forgot he was there.

Then Bella thought of something.

"What about Lima, Ohio?" Bella asked. Everybody looked at her as if she had three heads. She laughed

"I have a cousin, her names Rachel she lives there I mean she tells me it pretty nice" Bella said truthfully. She had received an e-mail a couple of months ago from Rachel saying how great Lima was and how Bella should come and visit.

Carlisle quickly typed in houses to buy Lima Ohio in to the computer and images came up. Just then Renesmee and Jacob walked into the room holding hands. And Renesmee seen what was on the laptop. She was not happy.

"Wait, what were you looking at?" Renesmee asked

"Nothing darling" Carlisle replied closing the laptop

"Mom, were not moving are we?" Renesmee asked turning to her mom and letting go of Jacobs hand.

"Nessie, we have to people are going to start suspecting things" Bella replied trying to be calm

"Mom, Wait" Renesmee said with a smile coming to her face "Can Jake come with us"

"No way" Rosalie said as she walked through the back door with Jasper and Emmett following closely behind

"Why not, he practically family anyway" Renesmee said

"I can't Nessie" Jacob said. "My life is here"

"Jake, do you remember that time when you said you would do anything for me?" Renesmee asked

"Yes" Jacob replied nodding his head slowly. He knew what was coming.

"Well this is what I want" Jacob thought about it and then decided he had to stay because if he went to live with them he would have to live with Rosalie and he didn't want that to happen.

"Look, I can't I have to stay here" Jacob said turning to Renesmee. She frowned. "I will come and visit every weekend though." He promised

"Every weekend isn't enough I like seeing you everyday" Renesmee replied

"Nessie it will be fine. When you start in your new school, you'll probaley forget about Jake" Edward said

"But dad I don't want to forget about him" Renesmee replied then she smiled

"I'm not going" she said simply

"Oh, yes you are, your part of this family and your coming" Edward said

"You can't make me, I'm staying here with Jacob" Renesmee replied

"Nessie, don't make this difficult, your coming" He told her and then walked out of the room

"Mom" she asked looking to her mom for support

"I'm sorry but he's right you have to come" Bella replied and then followed Edward

**Lima Ohio.**

**Quinn's POV**

"Ok so let's talk about Sectionals" Mr Shue said as he walked into the choir room that morning.

Well my worst nightmare has come through Finchel are engaged. Well I know I'm with Puck and I do love him but Finn and I are destined to be together Quinn Hudson. Sounds like the best name ever better than Quinn Puckerman but for now I better keep with Puck I have gotton a lot less slushies thrown at me since we started dating.

"So what songs do you guys want to do for Sectionals?" Mr Shue asked

Rachel's hand shot up in to the air and Quinn rolled her eyes

"No, Rachel, we are not doing Run Joey Run" Mr Shue said as Rachel frowned

"Anybody else got any good ideas"?

Why are they getting married anyway there only 18 unless Rachel's pregnant. Oh My God that's it Rachel's pregnant.

**Rachel's POV**

Finn gave me a lift home from school because my car was getting repaired.

"Hey dad" I called as I walked through my front door

"Hey Rach, your cousin Bella called and said she needed to talk to you" My dad told me

My cousin never calls it must be pretty important.

"Ok, I'll call her back now" I told him and I went to my room

The phone rang a couple of times before she answered it

"Hello?" Bella asked

"Hey Bella, its Rachel, my dad told me you called" I said

"Yeah, me and my husband Edward and his family are moving to Lima and I was just wondering if you knew any houses for sale" Bella told me

"Oh, you got married, was it a big wedding?" I asked

"No, very small" I knew she was lying but I didn't want to start a fight

"Well, you guys could stay with us if you wanted until you find a house" I said

"No, there won't be an enough room but thanks for the offer" She said

"Ok, well I can e-mail you a list of houses if you want?" I asked

"That would be amazing thank you so much, any way I have to go bye" She said and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :)**

**Thank you everyone who reviewd :). Here is chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: We dn't own Glee or Twilight :( **

**Enjoy and Review :)**

* * *

><p>"Please" Renesmee begged<p>

"Nessie, we've been through this I can't" Jacob replied and kissed her on the forehead

"Fine" She said and frowned

"I'll see you on Saturday, ok?" Jacob said hugged her one more time and then ran off into the bushes

"Ok, let's go" Edward said

Renesmee had been ignoring her parents all week because they wouldn't let her stay with Jacob.

"Nessie, you'll see him on Saturday that's only three days away" Edward said as they all got into the car and drove to Lima Ohio.

When they arrived at their new house. Renesmee hoped out and walked straight through the front door, up the stairs into her new room and slammed the door.

Edward laughed. "Do you think she'll ever forgive us?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, once she starts school and makes friends" Edward replied then went back out outside to help Jasper and Emmett unpack.

"Hey Carlisle?" Bella asked

"Yes?"

"I was wondering would you mind if I invited my cousin to come over later. Its just I haven't seen her in ages and…" Carlisle interrupted her

"Of course you can invite her round"

Bella smiled and went in to the kitchen to call Rachel.

The phone rang a couple of times before Rachel answered.

"Hello?" Rachel said

"Hey Rachel its Bella, I was wondering if you and your fiancé wanted to come over to our place tonight?" Bella asked

"That would be great we'll be there at 7:00" Rachel replied

"Ok bye" Bella said and the put down the phone

**Quinn's POV.**

I was texting Mercedes about a sleepover we were planning on having when I looked up and saw a guy about 17 approaches me

"Hey do you know where the Cullen's live" This guy asked

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Jacob. Do you know where the Cullen's are living?" He asked me again

I shook my head but then I remembered that Rachel had said something about her cousin Bella and her husband Edward Cullen were moving to Lima.

"Wait, do you mean Bella and Edward Cullen?" I asked. He nodded

I gave him The Cullen's address.

"Thank you" he said and walked away

**Renesmee POV **

Emmett and I were watching TV when the doorbell rang. Rosalie walked into the sitting room and turned it off so Emmett and I went into the hall where my mom was talking to her cousin Rachel and her extremely hot boyfriend.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle, this is Esme my wife and our kids Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Renesmee" My granddad said. Wait what I'm not his. I could tell my mom and dad were thinking the same thing by the way they were looking at each other.

"Edward, Carlisle can I speak to both of you in the kitchen" My mom asked and my dad and granddad followed her.

"Why don't you guys come in here" Rosalie said pointing to the sitting room and Rachel and Finn followed

**Edwards POV **

"Why did you say that Nessie is your child?" Bella asked

"I had to Bella, they were going to start suspecting something if your 18 and she's 16" Carlisle replied

"Oh ok" We walked back into the sitting room where Alice was in deep conversation with Rachel and Emmett and Jasper were talking to Finn about football. I walked over and sat beside Emmett and pretended to be listing to their conversation. Then the doorbell rang and Renesmee got up and opened it. She squealed. I got up to see who it was. Jacob. I rolled my eyes as she hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Renesmee asked

"I couldn't stay away from my beautiful girlfriend" He replied and then kissed her.

"You saw her this morning half the reason we moved was to get away from you!" I said to him

"Hey Jake" Bella called from the sitting room

Jacob walked into the sitting room, Renesmee following closely behind.

"This is my cousin Rachel and her fiancé Finn" Bella said

"Hi, I'm Jacob" Jacob said sitting down on the sofa

"So, what school are you guys going to go to?" Rachel asked

"We have enrolled in William McKinley High School" Alice said

"Oh that's where we go to school" Rachel replied smiling

"We'll we talked to the principle there and he said that there was only room for seven of them. So Jasper is going to the Dalton Academy" Esme said

"Oh, we have a friend who transferred from there" Finn said

"Why did he transfer?" Jasper asked

"Oh, because his boyfriend was in our school and he wanted to be closer to him" Rachel said

"So what's your plan for after high school?" Rosalie asked changing the subject

"We'll, were going to New York" Rachel said "What about you guys?"

"Rose wants to be a teacher, Emmett and Edward like to volunteer and Jasper is a people person so he's still not sure what he wants to be" Bella lied she was making it up on the spot because she knew we would never have to actually get jobs because where never going to grow up.

Rachel nodded.

"We better get going, we'll see you at school tomorrow and good luck in Dalton Jasper" Finn said

As Finn and Rachel were walking out the door I heard Finn say to her "Wow, they sure like people"

Edward chuckled to himself and then closed the door and went back in side

"Dad, can Jacob stay the night, he asked his dad and he's ok with it?" Renesmee asked me

"No, he can't stay you two need to learn how to cope from being apart from each other" I replied

"Mom" She called

"Oh Edward just let him stay one night not going to make a difference" Bella called from the kitchen

"Fine, he can stay" I said

"Yeah, thanks dad"

"But he has to sleep on the couch" I said

"That's fine with me" Jacob said and then himself and Renesmee disappeared into the kitchen

"Who's hungry?" I heard Jasper call carrying a bag of blood into the kitchen and setting it down on the table

"Fresh from the butchers" He said "Well actually it is the butcher"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of fanfiction. Here is Chapter 3 of Expect The Unexpected. I have alredy wrote chapter 4 but I have to send it to Finchel-BESTCOUPLE first to see what she thinks. Ok Thanks for all the reviews and Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Glee or Twilight :D**

**Chapter 3 :)**

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. It was the first day of school and I was nervous. I got up and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and the walked downstairs and into the sitting room.  
>"Where's Jake?" I asked<p>

"He left early this morning, he didn't want to wake you and he said he'll see you on Saturday" My dad replied with happiness in his voice

**1hour later**

When we arrived at school we defiantly turned a few heads. Everybody seemed to be staring at me. Why me?

I followed the others into the principal's office where we were given out time tables. I looked at it and sighed. The only class we all had together was biology. I said goodbye to everyone and headed to my first class Spanish.

**Mr Shue's POV**

"Hola clase" I said as I walked into my classroom that morning

"Hey" I heard Puck shout back

"Puck we are in a Spanish class, we need to speak Spanish" I told him

"Fine, Hola" I smiled and turned around to write some words on the board

"Now, we will be having a test on Thurs…" I started to say but I was interrupted by a knocking on the door

"Come in" I shouted and a girl about sixteen walked through the door she had brown hair and blue eyes

"Hi, are you Mr. Shuester "She asked me

"Yeah, and you must be Renesmee?" She nodded

"Ok, we'll you can take a seat beside Puck over there" I said pointing to Puck

She walked over and took a seat beside him

"Ok now open your books on page 42"

**Rachel's POV **

It was lunch time and I was sitting at a table with Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Quinn and Puck and we were talking about glee. And then out the corner of my eye I saw Bella walk in holding hands with Edward and then Emmett , Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee followed I noticed that none of them were eating they were just sitting around the table in silence. I got up and walked over to the.

"Hey, how has your first day been so far?" I asked politely

"Good" Bella said with a smile

Then I had an idea

"What are you guys doing after school?" I asked

They all looked at each other

"Nothing" Emmett replied

"Well why don't you guys stop by Glee club it's really fun" I said

Bella smiled then nodded

I smiled back and then left them

**3:00 Glee Club**

**Edward's POV **

We all walked into the choir room at 3:00. Everybody looked at us oddly as we entered

"Hey, guys so glad you could make it" Rachel said smiling

"It was just a reason to get out of class" Emmett said laughing

"If you guys are only here because it's an excuse to get out of class then you should just leave" A boy said from the back

"No, he didn't mean it like that" Rosalie replied

"Glee club had helped us overcome things that we were ashamed of like Quinn got pregnant, Santana is a lesbian, I'm gay and Rory is a leprechaun" I looked at him oddly when he said Rory's a leprechaun

"Ok, Kurt sit down" Rachel said "There not just here to skip class there going to join glee club"

**Quinn's POV**

"Ok, listen up" I announced as I walked into the room where the school newspaper was printed. Everybody looked at me

"You guys want something to write about?" I asked they all nodded together

"Rachel Berry's pregnant" I said. They were all shocked.

"Are you sure?" That Jacob kid with the afro asked me

"Of course I'm sure, no one gets engaged at 18" I replied

"So, you give us permission to print this?" Jacob asked

I nodded

"And you won't get your boyfriend to beat us up?"He asked

"Don't worry; I won't let Puck near you"

"Ok, Ms Fabray you have yourself a deal" I smiled and then left I was already late for glee

I walked into the choir room when Mr Shue was talking about Sectionals

"Sorry I'm late" I said talking a seat beside Puck. I noticed that The Cullen's where there

"That's ok, Quinn we were just talking about Sectionals" When Mr Shue began talking again Puck leaned over to me and whispered in my ear

"Where were you?"

"I… I was busy" I replied.

"Ok, we have another rehearsal tomorrow at 3:00, I'll see you all then" Mr Shue said

Everybody got up and started to leave.

**Renesmee's POV **

When we got home Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the kitchen

"Hey how was school?" Carlisle asked me

"It was ok" I replied

"And guess what we joined Glee club" Emmett said

"Oh, what's that like?" Esme asked

"It's ok, I guess" My dad replied

Then Jasper walked through the door

"Hey, Jasper how was your first day" Esme asked

"Oh, it was great, I met this one guy Sebastian he's really nice and the teacher's are really nice and I have joined the Warblers" He said and everybody looked at him confused

"What is The Warblers?" Rosalie asked trying not to laugh at the silly name

"It's Daltons, Glee club. Sebastian said it was really cool so I decided to try it out" Jasper said before walking upstairs to take off his uniform and Alice went to change too.

"It seems like Jasper's got a crush" Emmett said when he made sure that Alice and Jasper were out of sight

"Emmett, that's disgusting, he's with Alice" I said

"Not for long" He replied and then left the room smirking

* * *

><p><strong>Ok Review please :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Authour Notes: Hey I just wanna say thank you to everyone who has revied and added this story to their favourites Thank you and enjoy. Review :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Rachel's POV **

The next morning I was standing at my locker when I saw Finn storming up to me with the school newspaper in his hand

"What's this?" He asked I took the paper from him and read the headline it said _Rachel Berry Pregnant_

"I can't believe you did this to me Rachel" Finn said "Why did you tell Jacob before me unless…he's the dad, yeah, you cheated on me with Jacob how could you do that…"

"Finn, shut up, I didn't cheat on you with Jacob and I am NOT pregnant" I told him

"Oh, sorry" He said

"Its ok, but who did tell Jacob that I was pregnant?" I asked confused

"Who hates you the most" Finn asked

We both thought about it and then both said together

"Quinn"

**Quinn's POV**

This is great, I walked past Rachel's locker a couple of minutes ago and she and Finn were fighting.

Oh look here they come now wait why are the angry?

"Hey guys congrats on the baby" I said

"How dare you, you bitch. How dare you tell Jacob I'm pregnant?"

"Oh so you are pregnant" I replied

"No, I'm not, Finn and I are in love that's why we're getting married and you have to get that through you blonde head that you are NEVER getting him back" I was shocked I had never seen Rachel this angry

"You don't deserve him, you don't deserve anyone. We were doing fine is sophomore year and then you came along and he fell head over heels in love with you" I shouted back at her

"Wait, Quinn, don't blame this on Rachel, you're the one that told Jacob that she was pregnant and you have no right to blame this on her. This is your fault" Finn said

"My life was perfect then you left me for that" I replied pointing to Rachel

"He left you because you got pregnant by Puck and he can fall in love with anyone he wants because you know what Quinn, the world doesn't revolve around you" Rachel shouted

"ALL RIGHT LET ME AT HER, LET ME AT HER" I yelled and started at catfight with Rachel

At some point Mr Shue walked over

"All right enough everybody back to class and Rachel and Quinn in my office NOW" He said

**Finns POV**

After Mr Shue told Quinn and Rachel to go to his office I headed off to my next class. Spanish and since Mr Shue was with the girls, Miss Corcoran was substituting. I sat down next to Puck and started writing down what was on the board when that new girl Renesmee came through the door. Everybody looked at her and she blushed I could tell Puck thought she was hot by the way he stared at her in Glee.

"Sorry, I got lost" She said to Miss Corcoran

"That's ok, I'm Miss Corcoran, and I am subsisting for Mr Shue because he's busy today"

Renesmee nodded and sat down in the seat behind me.

"So can anyone tell me what the answer to question 2 is?" Miss Corcoran asked

At 3:00 we had glee and The Cullen's were going to be auditioning, I arrived at the auditorium to find Quinn and Rachel there.

"Hey babe" I said and gave Rachel a hug

"Hi" she replied

"What did Mr Shue say to you?" I asked

"We both have to do community service for a couple of weeks and Quinn has to apologise in front of the whole school for spreading the rumour about me being pregnant" she said and I nodded as Mr Shue walked onto the stage

"Ok, so first to audition is Alice Cullen" Mr Shue said as Alice walked onto the stage

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen and I am going to sing Make you feel my Love by Adele"

_When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love_

When the evening shadows  
>And the stars appear<br>And there is no - one there  
>To dry your tears<br>I could hold you  
>For a million years<br>To make you feel my love

I know you  
>Haven't made<br>Your mind up yet  
>But I would never<br>Do you wrong  
>I've known it<br>From the moment  
>That we met<br>No doubt in my mind  
>Where you belong<p>

_I'd go hungry  
>I'd go black and blue<br>I'd go crawling  
>Down the avenue<br>Know there's nothing  
>That I wouldn't do<br>To make you feel my love_

The storms are raging  
>On the rolling sea<br>And on the highway of regret  
>The winds of change<br>Are blowing wild and free  
>You ain't seen nothing<br>Like me yet

I could make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends<br>Of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love<p>

When she finished everybody burst into applause

"Well done, Alice" Mr Shue said smiling. She smiled back and walked off stage.

Then a blonde girl and a guy came onto the stage

"Hi, I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett and we are singing We Found Love by Rhianna" The blonde one said

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<em>

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<p>

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

Shine a light through an open door  
>Love and life I will divide<br>Turn away cause I need you more  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<p>

_But I've gotta let it go_

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine...

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

Again the whole room burst into applause and Emmett hugged Rosalie

"Very Good guys" Mr Shue said and then Bella and Edward walked onto the stage

"Hi, I'm Bella"

"And I'm Edward and were singing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri"

_Heartbeats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this  
>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed that I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_One step closer  
>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

"That was amazing you guys have great voices, well done" Mr Shue said and they walked off stage

**Renesmee's POV**

Ok, my Mom and Dad had just finished singing and I was about to go on. When they came off stage they smiled and said a quick good luck and they walked away. I walked on stage

"Hi, I'm Renesmee and I'm going to be singing Someone Like You by Adele"

_I heard, that your settled down.  
>That you, found a girl and your married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you.<em>

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited.  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,  
>That for me, it isn't over.<em>

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best, for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

_You'd know, how the time flies.  
>Only yesterday, was the time of our lives.<br>We were born and raised in a summery haze.  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days.<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,  
>That for me, it isn't over yet.<em>

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay.<em>

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares.  
>Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:-  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:-  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah_

When I had finished I looked out in the audience and no one was clapping I started to panic but then I heard some at the very back of the auditorium stand up and clap

"Well, Miss Renesmee, I never knew you could sing so well" I looked up to see who it was and smiled

"Jake" I screamed and jumped off stage to give him a hug

"Wow, Renesmee, that was amazing" Mr Shue said.

I could see that Rachel was starting to panic

"But not as good as me, right Mr Shue" Rachel said standing up. I giggled

"I don't know Rachel, she's really good looks like you have some competition" He replied

Rachel frowned and then sat back down beside Finn

"Ok, you guys were amazing we have practice at 3:30 every Wednesday and Friday" Mr Shue said

"Ok" Alice replied and everybody started to leave

"Oh and Emmett and Rosalie, I was thinking you two could sing that at Regional's?" Mr Shue asked

"Wait Mr Shue you said last week that me and Finn were getting the duet at Regional's" Rachel said annoyed

"Well Rachel you have sang in the last two Regional's so I think it's fair to let other people have a turn" Mr Shue said

"We have to go can we talk about this tomorrow Mr Shue?" Rosalie asked

"Sure, bye"

**Quinn's POV **

"Hey, Puck, do you want to do something tonight?" I asked him as we walked out of school

"I can't sorry" He said

"Why?"

"I'm busy" He said

"What are you doing?"

"I'm babysitting for Shelby" He said and turned to face me

I was shocked, I know I went crazy trying to get Beth back but I don't think it's fair that he gets to see her

"Ok, see you later" I kissed him, got into my car and drove off

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Ok so first of all, this is a short chapter and kinda sad 4 Rachel.**

**And did anybody see last weeks episode of glee Yes/No. I am shocked about the ending. BUT I won't say anymore incase you didn't see it. Anyays I hope you all enjoy and please Review  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN GLEE or TWILIGHT :( x**

**Chapter 5 **

**Jasper's POV**

I was out hunting with Carlisle and Esme when I could smell blood. Not animal blood, human blood. I could see Carlisle and Esme eating a deer about half a mile away so I decided to follow the human blood scent. It took me about 40 seconds to reach them when I realised that it was two men and their dog. I hid behind a tree so they wouldn't see me

"No, Leroy, I'm fine it's just a little blood" One of the men said

"Are you sure? The other man asked

That's when I attacked them

**Edward's POV**

The minute Esme, Carlisle and Jasper came home from hunting I knew Jasper had ate a human. I decided to confront him about it before I told Carlisle.

"Hey, Jasper, can I talk to you for a minute" I said casually

"Sure" He replied before following me into the back garden

"You ate a human" I said the minute we were far enough into the woods so that no one could hear us

"No I didn't" He said

"Don't lie to me I can read your mind"

"Fine, I ate humans"

"Who were they?" I asked

"I'm not sure two men and their dog out hiking one of them fell and cut his knee and I couldn't resist the blood" He replied

I nodded and the headed back up to the house where Bella was on the phone. Jasper followed me up a few minutes later

"I understand" Bella said to whoever was on the phone and then hung up

"Who was that?" I asked

"Rachel, her dad's were on their annual hiking trip and they never came home so she called the police and the found their bodies at the top of a mountain" Bella said quickly

I quickly glanced at Jasper who looked guilty and then turned back to Bella

"Is she ok?" Jasper asked

Bella shook her head

"She doesn't want to stay in her house on her own so she is staying with her mom for a few days. But her mom lives in a tiny apartment and her mom has a baby so she can't live there forever" Bella replied

I took a deep breath and turned to Jasper

"We should tell them" I said and he nodded

"Jasper ate her dad's" I said and everybody looked at me gobsmacked and then turned to Jasper

"Jasper, how could you do that?" Carlisle asked

"I'm sorry the blood smelt so good" jasper replied

"Carlisle, how about we invite Rachel to live with us. It's the least we can do" I said

"Edward, we would but we don't have enough room and she's going to start asking questions like why we don't eat or sleep" Carlisle said

"Well we'll just have to make up excuses" I replied

"Where's is she going to sleep?" Bella asked

"In Renesmee's room, we'll put in another bed"

"No, No, No I am NOT shearing my room. No way" Renesmee said coming into the room

"Please" I begged

"No, Mom, tell him" She replied turning to Bella

"I'm sorry Renesmee, but I'm with your dad" Bella said and I smiled

"No, it's not fair, first you make me move to this deserted town and now you're making me share my room" Renesmee said and then walked out the front door

**Rachel's POV **

So, Miss Berry do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" A police officer asked me

"Yeah, she's going to stay with me. I'm her mom" Shelby replied before I had the chance to say anything

"Ok ma'am," He said and walked off

"Let's go Rachel, Puck's babysitting Beth and I don't really trust him"

I followed her to her car and she drove home

When we got there Noah was in the sitting room with Beth

"Hi baby" Shelby said picking up Beth and kissing her on the forehead

I stood in the doorway until Noah realised I was there

"Hey, Rachel, I'm sorry to hear about your dad's" He said and then gave me a hug

"Thanks Noah" I replied and then he started to leave before turning around

"Hey, Shelby can I talk to you for a minute" He asked and Shelby followed him outside and shut the door

**Puck's POV **

"I just wanted to say that if you need anyone to mind Beth, I'm your guy" I said smiling at her

She laughed

"Well I have to take Rachel down to the police station tomorrow and I don't really want to take Beth so if you're not busy you can mind her" She asked

"Oh yeah sure I'll come pick her up at 4:00?"

"That would be great bye" Shelby said before walking back into the house

**Bella's POV **

We were all in the living room listing to Edward play the piano when Renesmee came through the front door and her eyes were red you could tell she was crying

"Hey Nessie what's wrong" Rosalie asked

"Jacob is what's wrong" and then she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

A couple of seconds later Jacob came into the house

"Nessie, look I'm sorry" He called as he walked into the sitting room

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked confused

"I'm pretty sure we just broke up" Jake said

Everyone was silent

"I'll go talk to her" I said before getting up and went upstairs

* * *

><p><strong>So Yes Jasper ate Rachels dads :D haha anyways we have tons of stuff planned so please keep reading :D xx<strong>


End file.
